The Real World
by Ellanara
Summary: What if the Cullens never lived in Forks? Everything is the same, only no Cullen family. Instead Bella meets Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward in college. What would happen in the real world. No vamps, no werewolves, but all the same drama!
1. Chapter 1 The Door Holder

**I do not own Twilight or the characters! They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**I am trying to tell a believable story here, so it is going to start off slow, but dont worry it will pick up!**

**This story will be from Bella POV the whole way through!**

**Please reply, it will make me update faster!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The door holder**

"Thanks dad." I said to Charlie as he pulled my bag out the trunk of his police cruiser. I was coming back to college after spending Charismas break with him. My mom Renee wasn't too happy with me, but I figured I would have to start alternating soon enough between the two. I spent last Christmas with mom so I thought this one should be with Charlie.

**(Everything is the same, only there was never a Cullen family in Forks)**

I lived with Renee until I was sixteen. I moved to a small town in Washington called Forks to live with Charlie because Renee remarried. Phil was a nice guy and all, but I thought mom should be with him instead of back in Phoenix with me. Living with Charlie wasn't bad. We both respected each other and were pretty quite. I met my best friend at school there, Angela. We both came to Washington State University together. We were roommates our freshman year and now that we were sophomores we had to two more roommates. Jessica, another friend from Forks, and a girl name Jenna.

Well, Jenna kind of got knocked up last August so she dropped out during the break. I felt bad for her, but she was asking for it. She had a different guy every weekend! The last I talked to her she had the father narrowed down to three guys.

I walked up the stairs to the dorms, turning to wave Charlie good bye. I made my way to the fourth floor and saw my room was cracked open. One of the girls must be in already. I walked in and shut the door behind me. Our student apartment style housing, as it was called, was small but cozy.

You entered between the kitchen and breakfast nook, it was small, but I was the only one who cooked so it worked out. Then, right off the kitchen was the living room. It was just big enough to fit a couch and TV. We had some beanbags as well thrown around for additional seating. If you walked down the hall to the right it would lead to Jessica and Angela's rooms and one full bathroom. Walking down the left hall was my room and the new roommates and another full size bathroom.

"Bella!" Angela appeared from her side of the apartment. She was a tall lanky girl. Her face was long and narrow with thin lips. Her eyes were a little too far apart, but they were this amazing blue color. Her long hair she always wore in a pony tail was light dirty blond.

"Hey Ang! How was your holiday?" I asked walking over to meet her hug.

"Oh Bella! You know I went with Ben (her high school sweet heart) to his grandparents in New York City and oh my God! It was awesome! They all loved me! Can you believe it?"

"Yeah Ang, I can. I'm glad you had a fun break." I said heading to my end to the apartment to unpack. She followed when I waved for her come on.

"How was Charlie?" She asked sitting down on my standard twin size bed.

"Oh, fine. Christmas was peaceful. He got me an iPod! I could have killed him!" I saw her face; she knew how I was with presents, "Oh it gets better. Renee got me a laptop."

"Oh Bella! I know I know, but you needed one! Walking to the library late at night like you were doing was dangerous."

I understood what she meant, but still. I hated people spending large amounts of money on me, especially when I know they don't have it. Or well, even if they did have it!

"So who is our new roommate?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Umm, her name is Alice and she is a sophomore like us. That's all I know." She said standing up. "I'm starving, want to go see if the cafeteria has anything good?"

"Sure, sure" I said following her out of my room. There was a knock at the door as we entered the living room. I went and opened it. There stood a beautiful, umm, small girl. She wore her hair short, but still quite stylish and it was black. Speaking of stylish her cloths looked designer. She had two small bags with her.

"Hello! I'm Alice Cullen your new roommate!" She exclaimed. She made her way into the kitchen. "Ok, wait let me guess, you must be Isabella." She said excitedly pointing one small index finger at me. I was still standing with the door wide open.

"Yes, she is, but we call her Bella" Jessica said walking through the door. "Hello, Alice I'm Jessica and this is Angela. I'm going to unpack, I'm beat." Jess was another tall thin girl. She had a main of blond curly hair that, by the looks of it, she got cut. I was right to her shoulders now.

"Oh, Jess you got hair cut." Angela said walking back to their side of the apartment. I was left with our new little roommate. Even though she was small, I could tell she was very smart.

"My room must be back here." She said turning around and eminently walking torwds the empty room. I went to shut the door, but someone stopped me. I opened it back up to see a very tall, thin blond guy standing in the door way. "Hello, umm, I'm Jasper Hale, Alice's boyfriend." He said setting down one of the many bags he was carrying to shake my hand.

"Bella" I said, taking it.

"It's nice to meet you Bella." He said tipping his head.

"Jazz!" Alice squeaked coming from the hall, now empty handed. She went up and took some of the bags. "Really Jasper, did you have to try and carry everything at once?"

"Alice, be real, if we only carried two bags at a time, we would be here all week." Said another male voice as a very large dark hair boy strolled in carrying even more things then Jasper. He was tan, like Alice and they had the same hazel eyes.

"Hey Bella, this is my brother Emmett. He'll be somewhere in the building here too, with Jazz and my other brother Edward." Alice said, walking back to her room with Jasper and Emmett close behind. I looked out the hall to make sure no one else would be coming and shut the door. I turned to go see if she need help when there was a knock on the door.

Oh, come on, really?! I thought turning back to the door. I opened it to see a pair of beautiful green eyes staring back at me. This boy was smaller than Jasper, but his skin had that same glow Alice and Emmet had. His copper colored hair going in every direction. His perfect lips hanging open slightly. I looked back to his eyes, they were bright and deep. He blinked quickly a few times looking down at the ground. That woke me and I found my mouth had been hanging open too. I looked to see he was sporting a lot of luggage like the other two boys so I smiled.

"Alice?" I question.

He smiled, one side slightly higher than the other, "Yes"

I opened the door to have Emmett and Jasper race back out. "Here, let me help you." I said taking a few of the bags.

"Thanks" he breathed.

"No problem, I'll take you to her room." I said turning around, not even worrying about the door anymore.

Alice was already unpacking as we entered. "Oh, Edward thanks!" She said jumping up to take the bags. She set them on the already made bed and started unpacking them as well.

"Do you need any help Alice?" I asked setting the things I was holding on the bed too.

"Sure, Bella thanks!" She said, the excitement never leaving her voice.

"Well, I'm going to get the rest. Maybe we can get moved in today too." Edward said turning to the hall. I smiled at him as he gave me a quick wink and left.

"So, Alice, where are you from?" I asked trying to make conversation as I hung up the dresses that were hanging on the door knob.

"Well, we were born in Alaska, but my dad is a doctor, so we moved a few times over my life. When I was six we moved to L.A. but my mother didn't like it so, a year later we were in Aston. We lived there until I was fifteen when we moved for the last time too New York City. That's where I met Jasper."

"Wow, New York City? Why are you at Washington State then?" I asked surprised they weren't at NYU or something like that.

"Well, when the guys got back from Iraq, they offered them a few nice schools and they decided to go somewhere small. You know how war can be on the mind. Oh, and Emmett's fence goes here." She added, making it very clear with her smile that that is the real reason they were here.

"They were in the military?" I asked astounded.

Alice gigged a little. "Yeah, they each joined right out of high school. Jasper's father is a Lieutenant General in the U.S. Army. Jazz didn't really have a choice. He did well though. He moved right up thru the ranks, as far as he could go at least. Emmett was a tank operator. He enjoyed it, but it was extremely dangerous and his fiancée, Rosalie begged him to get out. I mean she enjoyed the fact she could say she was dating a soldier, but after a few scares she decided it wasn't worth losing him for popularity. Edward was a medic, he just wanted to help. And he did, he saved a lot of people over there." She finished, trailing off. I could tell she didn't really like the fact her boy friend and brothers being at war.

"Alright, this is it." Emmett announced walking thru the bedroom door. He set the things down in the only place left, the door way.

Jasper set his things down and I could tell he saw Alice's change in mood. He walked over to her rubbing her arms. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. His brow came forward, but he kissed her on the top of her head and pulled her into a hug. It was such a sweet moment I quickly felt ashamed for watching. I caused her depression after all.

"Everything alright?" I heard the velvet voice of Edward in the door. I looked up at him, but he just stared straight at his sister.

"Yeah, everything's fine Edward." Alice said pulling away from Jasper, but he still held her hand. "Well, you boys better get your things and settle into your own apartment. Out! I need to get to know my roommates!" Jasper looked a bit hesitant to leave her, but she gave a wide smile and waved them out of the room. I followed.

"It was nice meeting you Bella." Jasper said after kissing Alice again on the head.

"You too, all of you." I said looked up at Emmett and Edward. Emmett gave me a large open grin revealing cute dimples on each cheek. Edward lowered his head, but I caught the small smile. Shy, how sweet, I thought.

Alice shut the door behind them and turned to me, "Well?! That's my family!" She said smiling wide again.

"They seem nice." I said. "So tell me more about you."

We went back into her room and we continued unpacking her. The amount of stuff she brought was ridiculous. But the more she talked to more I knew this was just Alice.

Apparently, she was majoring in Business to one day start her own clothing line. She went on about the latest fashions and how she could really do wonders. I felt like she was implying something. Emmett was the oldest of her siblings, followed by Edward, then Alice. Jasper was Emmett's age and Emmett's Rosalie was Jasper's twin sister…I think. It was confusing. Emmett and Edward were waiting for their time to "un enlist" as Alice put it, but Jasper was staying in a few more years. Alice got upset again, so I changed the subject.

"What about your parents?"

"Oh, well, my father Carlisle is a doctor, a very good doctor at that." She beamed, praising him. "And my mother, Esme, is an enterer designer." She brought over a family picture. They were at, wow, the effile tower! I could tell where they each got there looks from. Carlisle was a tall handsome blond. Edward had his jaw and the same crooked smile. Next to him stood a smaller dark hair woman; I knew must have been Esme. She had the same friendly face Emmett and Alice have, and there perfect skin came from their mother as well. I could see Alice and Emmet got there hazel eyes from their father, while Edward inherited his mothers green. But my eyes couldn't move from the bronze hair god that smiled back at me. He was perfect.

We spent most of the night talking and getting to know one another. Ang and Jess came out the talk. It got late before we knew it so I decided to cook mac n' cheese, we all ate together. Alice was such a nice person. But I must say I loved listening to her praise her family, mostly her older brother Edward who didn't seem to have a flow at all.

The next morning was Sunday, the day before we started class. Alice woke early and Jasper was already over when I came out at nine. "Oh, hello." I said, covering myself. It was just a reaction because I was wearing a tank and sweats.

"Good morning Bella." Jasper said as Alice snuggled closer to him. I got the feeling I was interrupting, so I went to the kitchen. I put some toast in the toaster when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to see Emmett and Edward standing there, fully dressed.

"Hello Bella!" Emmett boomed walking in. I stood out of the way watching as Edward walked slowly in. Emmett went straight to Alice and Jasper in the living room.

"Sorry" Edward said quietly. "We're all going to get a out books and walk to campus."

I smiled at him, "Hungry?"

He looked over at me smiling lightly, "No thank you, we grabbed something at the cafeteria.

My toast popped up then. I went to get it while Edward watched. He sat at one of the bar stools at the bar that separated the kitchen from the living room. He continued to watch me as I stood infront of him to butter it.

"What?" I asked looking up at him as he smiled.

"Nothing." He answered, turning to the living room.

Alice stood up and walked over to the bar. "You know Bella; we could use a tour guide today. You should come with us." She said looking mostly at Edward. He just looked over her head pretending he didn't hear her.

"Umm, sure, let me go get dressed. I'll be ten minutes." I said throwing the rest of my rood in the trash and rinsing my plate. I walked around the bar and into my room.

I could hear Emmett saying something so I stood closer to the door. "Boy she is smoking! Come on Eddie, you better jump on that before someone else does!"

I stood stiff, waiting for Edward to answer, but he didn't instead Alice did. I think she must of hit him because Emmett grunted and Alice said, "Leave him alone doofus! Bella isn't like that. She's never even had a real boyfriend."

I looked at myself in my small mirror in my room. No I hadn't, but I can't believe she just said that. I got dressed and put my shoes on, then combed my hair. When I came out Emmett and Edward looked to be wrestling. I stopped in the doorway, looking at them. Edward was smacking Emmett on the side of the face while Emmett tried getting his arms around Edwards's waist. Edward looked over to see me standing there and stood up, but Emmett tackled him.

"What the hell!" He yelled pushing Emmett off him.

"What?" Emmett said straitening him shirt collar.


	2. Chapter 2 Losing Emmett

**Again I don't know own these Characters!**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Losing Emmett**

As we walked down the street to the Barnes and Noble book store to buy our books I got to talk a little with Edward.

"So where are you from Bella?" He asked pushing Emmett off the side walk.

"My mom raised me until I was seventeen in Phoenix, but when she remarried I moved to Forks, Washington with my dad."

Emmett came around and smacked Edward on the back of the head. "You don't approve of your mothers marriage?" He concluded, stopping suddenly to have Emmett run into him, Emmett lost his balance falling to the side, but caught himself on a tree. I couldn't help but laugh at their brotherly antics.

"No, Phil is a minor league baseball player and for a while he moved around a lot. My mom wasn't happy so I thought it was best to leave and let her travel with him. They settled in Jacksonville, Florida, but I couldn't leave Forks."

Emmett went up to flick Jasper on the ear when Alice turned and clobbered him good on the arm. She just gave him a look and he straightened up and walked normal. I laughed again; I could already tell who the boss was.

"So, you left so your mother could be happy, but where you happy?"

"Does it matter? It wasn't the best place in the whole wide world, but I met friends and Charlie really needed help. The man can't cook a thing." I joked trying to lighten the mood.

He just stared over at me, his hands in his pockets. We got to the book store and bought our supplies. Emmett needed a new back pack so Alice stared at the rack for almost an hour. She said it had to me strong for the weight of the books yet fashionable.

"What about this one?" I asked pointing to a green one.

"No, it looks too much like Jaspers." Alice said walking back down the rack again. I just smiled and walked over to stand by Edward who was reading on of his textbooks.

"That bored, huh?" I whispered into his ear, getting quite close to him. He grin his beautiful breath taking smile, but didn't look up.

"Oh come on Alice, I want the orange one! Rose'll like it!" Emmett was begging and it was very funny seeing this large guy beg a little thing like Alice. She looked frustrated, but waved for him to get it off the rack. "Yes!" Emmett yelled running to the bag like he had just won a carnival game and was taking his prize. I smiled again, I think I have smiled more today than I have the past five years.

We started our walk through the campus. Alice and I walked in front while Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all stood back talking about parties and sports. As we were walking by the student center a group of girls standing by the door turned to look at us. Alice stopped and decided now would be a good time to read a plack. I watched as the girls smiled and turned away just to look back. I tried hard not to look at them, so I looked everywhere but there. Jasper and Emmett didn't seem to notice, they were in a deep discussion about the upcoming basketball game. I caught Edwards's eye by accident and looked away.

The next thing I knew, I felt fingers on my cheek. I looked up to see Edward pulling the hair out of my face. I looked into his deep green eyes; he had a smile on his lips. I broke our gaze and looked down, smiling slightly.

After walking the campus for two hours, where Edward asked every possible question, we stopped to eat at a little bugger joint.

"Ok, Emmett you're on! WSU will lose the game Friday." Jasper announced once we all sat a table in the middle of the restaurant.

"Hell yes!" Emmett boomed with his deep voice that carried throughout the whole place.

"Want in Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Ok, I bet WSU will lose but score the last basket." He smiled popping a fry in his mouth.

"You're on brother!" Emmett yelled again.

"Idiots" Alice said looking at her brothers and Jasper.

I just giggled taking a bite of my chicken tender. I couldn't help feel like I fit into this family so well. They all seemed to like me enough. Emmett reached over and grabbed one of my fries with a grin. I just looked over at him in disbelief.

"Do it again Emmett, I dear ya!" I threatened.

He looked at me shocked and looked around like he had no idea what I was talking about. I just shook my head at him and bit into my chicken again.

"You'll get used to him" Alice whispered into my ear.

Just then Emmett tried to take another fry when I slapped his hand like a child getting to close to the hot stove. He pulled it back and let out a thunderous laugh. "I like you Bella! I really do!"

I just smiled. I was very impressed with myself. I think that was the first time I was fast enough to hit the person. Edward continued his interrogation. We finished our food and started on our way out. Edward stood next to me this time, a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing."

"That's not a nothing smile."

He stopped letting the others get farther ahead of us before speaking.

"Bella, what do you say you spend the rest of the afternoon with me?" He said it so fast I wasn't sure I heard him right.

"Huh?" I said trying to suppress my smile.

"You heard me." He gave me his breath taking crooked smile, yeah right who could say no to that?

"Come on" He said taking my hand and pulling me off into a large green field that intermediate sports were usually played on. We walked all the way across it before he stopped. I looked around; there was no one within hundred yards of us. He sat down crossing his legs and leaning back on his elbows, just watching me. So I sat down facing him.

"Well, this is new." I joked. Again he just stared at me, smiling.

"So Edward, Alice tells me you were in the army."

"Yes"

"A medic, huh? Sounds… umm…dangurus."

"Yes" Ok really, can I please get something more than a yes out of this guy? Well, I mean in some cases yes would be a good answer. Like, do you like me the way I like you or can I please take you back to my room and, NO wait, what am I thinking? I have known this guy for a total of twenty hours. Wait, how do I know that? Gah, this is pathetic!

"Ok, so you want to get out right? Well you and Emmett, but not Jasper." I said keeping my eyes off his perfect body.

"That's right" WOW! Not a yes, were getting somewhere now.

"How can he not? I know he sees how Alice feels about it. It upsets her just thinking about it! Alice is the nicest sweets girl I have ever met and he is going to go off to war again and leave her. Doesn't he care about her, about her feeling? I jus"

"Bella, calm down, don't _ever_ say Jasper doesn't care about Alice. You have to look at it from his point of view. I don't know how much Alice told you, but Jasper was raised in a military house hold. It was never a choice, he had to enlist. See, Jasper sees it as fighting for his country, fighting for his family, fighting for Alice. He looks at it as protecting her. She is his reason from coming home. She's the reason he gets up in the morning. The love Alice and he share is deeper then you can ever wish to comprehend." Edward was sitting up now. His face was turning red and I knew mine matched.

"I'm sorry Edward. I didn't realize." I couldn't look at him. How could I have said that?

"Bella, its fine." He whispered leaning back onto his elbows again.

"Alice said that Emmett had a few scares and that's why you're back. What did she mean by that?" I asked daring to look at his face again. This seemed to hurt him even more. Geese Bella!

"Emmett was a tank operator. It is a very dangerous job. The first time was his first tour. His tank was hit. No one survived, except him." Edward sat up again. I put my hand in his; I don't know why I just felt I needed to comfort him. He took it rubbing little circles with his thumb. "I enlist shortly after; I wanted to be there, to protect him I guess." He smiled here, but continued to stare at our hands.

"The second time his convoy was hit with a car bomb." Wow, I had heard that the exploding cars were a problem, but to think, Emmett was there. "He walked away, not a scratch on him. But the third time" He stopped to take a deep breath. "The third time I _was_ there. Our companies were together, Jasper was the officer over my unit. We were out patrolling a square in Bagdad when a little boy, no older than four ran up to Emmett. You know Emmett; he knelt to talk to the boy. I was about fifty yards away when I saw it. A group of about thirty men came around the corner firing. Emmett heard it and turned to shield the little boy. All I could see was my brother getting shot, dying. I ran, I didn't care Jasper was yelling for us to hold our position, Emmett was right there in there line of fire. Bullets flew past me, I shot, but I don't know if I hit anyone. The men with Emmett had pulled the little boy out of his arms when I got there. He was awake; I could tell by his breathing it wasn't good. I started ripping his vest and shirt off. There was so much blood, I was shaking so bad I couldn't unhook the vest."

"Hey man, boy am I glad to see you." Emmett said, not moving a muscle.

"I couldn't see from the tears in my eyes. He had been shot in the chest threw the back. It came out the front, but I couldn't tell what it damaged. "I'm gonna fix you, I'm gonna fix you. Can I get some Help?!" I yelled over the shots. Most of the enemy had been taking care of. I knew I needed to get him out of there, to a real doctor. Jasper was by my side then.

"Hey man, tell Rose I said I'm sorry." Emmett said, his voice shaking.

"NO! No, Emmett, you tell her, you're going to tell her. You're going to go back and you're going to give her that ring. You're going to make it, please." I said still trying to stop the bleeding.

Emmett tried to laugh, but his breath caught. I thought I was going to lose him. I just begged him to stay with me and, and" Edward cut off. This was horrible. His brother's life was in his hands. I know Emmett is fine now, but I couldn't help the tears that streamed down my cheeks. It was like I was there, in Edwards boots.

"Well, we did get him back to a doctor. The bullet punctured his right lung, he made it through. Not without rough spots, but pulled threw in the end." Edward stopped and I knew he was done. He looked down at our hands.

I put my empty hand on the side of his face. I felt him lean into it, his eyes still closed. "I'm so sorry Edward."

He opened his eyes to see me crying. He looked at me in confusion. I guess he was so caught up in his memory he forgot I was there. He whipped my cheeks with his thumbs, but he didn't move his hands from the sides of my face. I stared into his eyes as he leaned closer. I watched as he slowly closed his eyes when his perfect soft lips touched mine. The feeling of electricity ran through my body. I don't know why I did it, but I wrapped my hands around his neck, pulling him closer. His hands moved slowly down my sides to my waist. He rested them on the small of my back sliding the tips of his fingers under the hem of my shirt.

* * *

**Don't forget to comment!**

**Ell**


	3. Chapter 3 My Protector

**Again these characters are not mine, I just borrowed them!**

**Hello all! I'm sorry about all the emails you got about chapter 2, I had some issus. I want to thank everyone how has comment and or added my little story to there favorite list! It makes me so very happy! So for all of you, I have add some action into this chapter. Don't worry the good stuff is coming!**

**Ell**

Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 3

My Protector

What was I doing? Why was I acting like this with a guy I hardly new? Oh shut up Bella this feels wonderful. My lips parted to grant him access inside. Edward pulled me closer, his tongue finding mine. There was nothing else right now, just me and this beautiful god.

Then my phone vibrated in my pocket. I released our lips and leaned my forehead against his. He still held me close, "Mmm, shit." I said softly while untangling my fingers from his copper colored hair. He didn't let me pull away; instead he kept his eyes closed and his forehead press to mine.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Where did you go?" It was Alice.

"Umm…" I didn't know what to tell her.

"Well, look, Rosalie's sorority his having a party tonight, you want to go?"

"Umm, yeah ok, sure." I said still trying to steady my breathing as Edward started to kiss my neck.

"I'll call Edward to see if he wants to go."

"Here let me ask him." I said, pulling the phone from my ear.

"Yes, I'll go only if you want to."

"Yes, Alice we'll be there." He was still kissing up and down my neck as I tried very hard to keep my breathing normal.

"Whatever, it starts a six" She hung up.

Edward finally pulled away. "That wasn't fair you know. Let me ask you, are you this fast with every girl you like."

He pulled farther away and looked me in the eyes. "Bell, I…"

"No no, Edward it's fine."

"Bella, I like you a lot. I don't know why, I…I cant stay away from you, I just feel like I need to be with you."

Wow. Ok, that's weird. Why was he spilling is guts to me. I mean it's sweet, but really come on. This is too perfect, he is too perfect. I'm just Bella Swan, the semi quite sarcastic normal average girl next door. What if he has more…what if…

"Bella, what are you thinking?" He asked sounding frustrated.

Opps, he wanted me to say something to that! "Oh, umm, I don't know Edward. Please don't take this the wrong way, but I've heard about things like this. You know where a guy will make a girl feel all special and tell he loves her and then she sleeps with him and he leaves her high and dry. I'm just knew at this kind of thing, sorry.

"Bella, I'm note in love with you."He stood up taking me with him, "Not yet anyway."

Ok, now this was too much. He must be desperate. I mean look at me! Look at him! Gah, this is far far far too much.

"Let's just take this slow Bella. I'm not in any hurry." He said seriously into my eyes. I smiled back at him and we started to walk.

"So, have you ever been in love Edward?" I asked. I felt I knew the answer already.

"I thought I was once." I looked over at him, his face looked pained.

"I'm sorry." I said again feeling I should comfort him.

"She was my high school sweet heart. We met in the eleventh grade and hit it off right away. Her name was Tanya." He said shuddering a bit. "When I left for basic training, she promised to be there when I got back. I came home and everything seemed fine. Then I got sent to Iraq. Her letters stopped coming so often and when I got a chance to call her she always seemed busy. With everything that happened with Emmett, Tanya was the least of my worries. Once we got home I tried to act like everything was fine, but it wasn't. I didn't care about her the way I used to. I ended it a few months later. Alice told me later she had been cheating on me the whole time I was gone. I knew it; I just didn't want to believe it."

"I'm so sorry." I said again. Who in their right mind would cheat on this gorgeous sweet caring man?

"It's fine. I'm over it. I stopped loving her a long time ago. What about you Bella? Have you ever dated?"

"Nope."

"Never found anyone that met you standard." It wasn't a question. He looked smug.

"Maybe I have." I said teasingly.

"Oh really? Who?"

I stopped and pulled him to me. He was still smiling. I ran my fingers up his neck and entangled the tips into his soft hair. He grabbed my waist pulling me close to him, looking down at me he asked again, "who?"

"You" I said reaching up and placed my lips on his. Again we were in a deep passionate lip lock. I felt as his finger tips again met my skin under my shirt.

We spent the rest of the day walking the campus. He took me to dinner in the student center, it was, umm, sweet. He said he wished our first date could have been somewhere nicer, but it was fine with me. As long as it was with him I didn't care where I was.

I looked at my cell phone to see it was after six already. "We better go." I said as we stood from the table. We walked back across the campus to the sorority block. I knew right away which on it was. The house was four stories high and already full of people. I looked at the house as my nerves started to fail me. My heart was raising and I could feel the blood leave my hands and feet.

I felt warm fingers entwine with mine. I glanced over to Edward who was watching me curiously. "I'm right here."

I don't know why but I got this boost of confidence and I felt like nothing could hurt me now. I was invincible. We walked to the front door and walked in. It was very bright inside the entry. People where everywhere. We made our way into the living room where Emmett spotted us.

"Edward! Bella!" She started to make his way over to us. He took one look at our locked hands and burst into laughter! "YES! My brother! I told you, you couldn't resist!" He patted Edward hard on the back, making him take a small step forward.

Then there was a beautiful, and when I say beautiful I mean drop dead gorgeous woman stood next to Emmett. Her golden waves cascading over her shoulders and down her back, she was wearing jeans and a very low skin tight sweater. She looked at me with utter disgust.

"Bella, this is Rosalie, Emmett's fiancée." Edward pointed out while Rosalie handed Emmett a blue cup.

"It's nice to finally meet Rosalie, I've heard so much about you." I said trying to be polite.

Alice was on the other side of Emmett and looked at Edward and I. Her face became red and furious. She grabbed the hand Edward was holding. "Bella, can I talk to you?" She said, but I don't think I had a choice; she was pulling me into the kitchen.

She turned on me as soon as we got to he back corner of the kitchen. "Bella, what the hell are you doing? Edward has been through a lot these past few years, he doesn't need anymore heartache.

She looked on the verge of tears. "Alice calm down, it was his idea to go somewhere alone. We just talked, please Alice, I'm not going to hurt him. I could never imagine hurting someone a selfless as Edward. We're taking this slow, just kind of going with it." I added with a smile.

Alice looked at me up and down; the she jumped up and squealed wrapping her arms around me. "I'm so sorry Bella; I just had to make sure! Yey! I'm so happy for you! He really is a sweet heart isn't he?"

"Yes, Alice he is." I said.

"Ok, well I should back out there, Jasper is probably wondering where I am."

"Ok, I'm going to grab Edward and I drink, tell him I'll right out."

"Ok" She said squealing again and giving me a quick hug.

I turned around to pull some cups out of the bag.

"Hey Bella."

I jumped in fear tuning to see Mike Newton, an old friend from high school. We had a few classes together over the past few years so we kept in touch for the most part.

"Hey Mike. How are you?" I asked tuning back around to the cups I had half way out of there bag.

"Mmm…nothing Bella, just thinking about you" I felt him close behind me, then one hand on my waist and one feeling my hair. I heard him inhale; did he just smell my hair?!

I turned around to face him, but he didn't back up. My nose hit his chin and the smell of beer radiated off of him.

"Mike your drunk, you should go home." I said trying to push him away, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled them around his waist. He tried to kiss me on the lips but I ducked down. Then he moved to my neck.

"Mike stop, stop!" I saw trying to get my wrist free and as far from him as I could.

"Come on Bella, you never know you might like it if you give it a try."

"No Mike get off, STOP!" I was starting to panic. Why is it that with all the stupid people in this house no one was in the kitchen?!

"She asked you to stop." Said a deep masculine _beautiful_ voice.

Mike didn't look up. I tried to pull away again when Edward tapped on Mikes shoulder.

"Look this is none of your damn busi" Mike tried to say but Edwards fist collided with his face. Mike fell back, finally letting me go. People were in the kitchen then. Edward rolled his sleeves up in anticipation for Mike's comeback. Mike stood up, staggered, then ran at Edward like a bull. Edward moved out of his and Mike slammed, head first into the kitchen island. He staggered back up right, dazed and went back for Edward. This time Mike tried to hit him, but Edward dodged out of the way and punched Mike in the gut once, twice, tree times, till mike was on his knees.

Edward walked over me, his face still angry and grabbed my arm. He wanted to get me out of there, I could tell. Once we were out side stopped and looked over me. "Are you alright Bella, did he hurt you?" He said rubbing my arms.

"No, Edward I'm fine he didn't hurt me, just scared me a little." He pulled me into a hug. Kissing me head he pulled me tighter.

"I should have been there; I shouldn't have left you alone."

"Edward I have been alone a long time, it wasn't your fault, besides, you did help me." I said pulling away. I cupped his hand in my palm and he kissed it. What did I do to get a man like this?

* * *

**There you go! So what did ya think?! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment me!**

**Reviews make me feel all fuzzy inside, so get to it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Ell**


	4. Chapter 4 A New Friend

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I had a lot come up.**

**Again, the characters are not mine; I just borrowed them for awhile!**

**Enjoy, HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Chapter 4

A New Friend

I woke yearly the next morning for my eight o'clock English class. For some reason, I felt I should dress nice and I even put on makeup! Alice came out of her room at the exact same time I walked out of mine. We looked at each other. I ran for the bathroom between us as she got the same idea. We pushed and shoved each other, but I got in! I heard her pout and something slid down the door.

I turned on the shower and stripped off my cloths. The warm water felt wonderful streaming down my body. My mind began to wonder as I ran the shampoo through my hair with my fingertips. Edward beat a guy up last night…for me. Mike was only drunk, but still, he put himself in harm's way to protect me. Well, that will not be happening again! Once I rinsed my hair I started to shave my legs. I wonder if Edward thought about me like this…with nothing on. I cut my knee and I watched as the blood quickly ran down my leg, "crap" I turned and sat on the edge of the tub and let the water wash away the blood.

Once I was sure the bleeding had stopped and I could stand again, I tuned off the water and grabbed my towel. I walked out of the bathroom, only to have Alice push pass me, "about time" she said and I watched her shut the door.

"Opps!"

"Wow!"

"Bella…?"

I stood staring at the closed bathroom door. Those voices were three different guys' voices! I heard snickering and smacking sounds like two of them where hitting each other. I slowly turned around to see Emmet, Jasper, and yeah him too, Edward standing at the end of the hall. They were standing there with their mouths hanging open and eyes wide.

"What? You act like you've never seen a girl in towel before." I said trying to keep my voice from shaking as bad as my body. I pushed myself through my bedroom door and shut it behind me. No guy has ever seen me with just a towel! I had nothing on under it! I never even swam without a shirt on over my one piece bathing suit! And not only was it one guy, no that would be too easy to deal with, it was three guys! And one of them was my kinda boyfriend.

I dried off and put on some jeans and a nice top. I did do the makeup like I had decided this morning, just a little foundation, loose powder, eye liner, and mascara. I walked out to the kitchen and acted as if nothing had happened. The guys were all sitting in the living room watching VH 1. Emmett looked at me when I walked out and smiled wide. Jasper avoided eye contact with me and Edward stood and walked over to me in the kitchen. He grabbed my waist and pulled me to him.

"Sorry" he whispered in my ear "we didn't relies…it was rude, we shouldn't have stared."

I looked up at him, "Its find Edward, I'm just sorry you had to see it."

His brow forwarded and a look of disgust flashed over his flawless face. "Bella Swan, what is that support to mean?"

"I was in a towel Edward, I'm no Rosalie" I laughed.

But he leaned down and kissed my lips with force, it was so fast I didn't see it coming and I quickly realized my eyes were still open. I shut them tight and tangled my fingers into his hear. He pulled way and whispered into my ear, "You have no idea what ran through my mind when I saw you down that hall."

I could feel my face burn with my blush. He looked down a laughed. I smacked him on the arm and he turned to go sit back down on the couch with Emmett and Jasper. It was nearly seven fifteen and I had to walk all the way across campus, crap.

"Sorry guys, but I have to go" I said as I grabbed my back pack and swung it over my shoulder.

"Where do you have to go?" it was Emmett

"East campus" I replied.

"Oh, I'm headed that way, care for company?" this time it was Jasper.

"Umm, sure, ok." Wow, just wow.

"Let me say bye to Alice, I'll be right back." Jasper stood and quickly walked back to the bathroom and I saw Alice open the door to let him in. I looked away and back at Emmett's cheeky smile. I groaned and turned around. I heard him laugh and what sounded like Edward smack him. This family does a lot of hitting.

Jasper came back down the hall and picked up a textbook and spiral notebook off the counter. I turned to the door only to be stopped again by Edward. He kissed me lightly on the lips and smiled down at me. I smiled back and pulled my eyes away and turned in time to hit the corner of the counter and have to catch myself. Edward reached out for me, but I pulled myself up straight again and walked out the door behind Jasper.

Jasper and I walked out of the apartment building and headed for east campus.

"So, Bella, tell me where you're from again. Sorry, Alice mentioned it, but I forgot." He really did look sorry; forgetting must be something Jasper doesn't do often.

"Big ol' Forks, Washington. Well, I lived in Phoenix with my mother most of my life, but Forks is home now."

"I see. What's it like there?" He asked, seeming very intrigued.

"Oh, umm, well, there's rain, lots of that, and green stuff everywhere, umm, yeah that's about it." He laughed at that. "Hey don't laugh at me, there really isn't much in Forks, I guess that's why I liked it, it was small and quiet."

"Please forgive me; it's just my mind trying to picture such the place. I have lived in New York City my whole life; Seattle is almost like culture shock for me." I saw him peek over at me "It's so small and quiet." He said a smile spreading across his face. I rolled my eyes and smiled along with him.

"So the army, huh?" I said, taking the subject off of me.

He lowered his head and the smile disappeared, wow, do I have a way of killing the mood lately. "Yes" he said simply. Taking a deep breath he continued "I don't know what all Edward has told you, but my family has a long history here in America. I have ancestors that fought as far back as the French and Indian War. Every male has always severed this country, we don't have a choice, it's expected of us."

"Alice is scared, you know."

He took a deep breath and answered "Yes, I know. She is so close to her family, she wants to live a normal life, but with me she knows she can't. I'll be away a lot, and one day I might not come home." He broke off there.

"Jasper, why don't you just get out? You served right?"

He laughed "I wish it was that easy Bella" he looked down at me and smiled "I have spent my entire life readying myself for the Army. It's what I've always wanted. I never thought of marriage and a family until I met Alice. The Army is all I know."

I really had nothing to say to that. But Edward was right, Jasper thinks of the military in a completely different way than most of us.

"You know Alice really likes you" Jasper commented smiling down at me again. "She sees a long lasting friendship between the two of you."

"Oh, does she now? What has she become a psychic?" I laughed, but who was I kidding, I love Alice already.

But Jasper just laughed, "You seemed to have swept Edward off his feet as well." He added with a sly smile.

I could feel my face burn with my blush. Jasper looked down at me a laughed quietly. "He's a good guy, Bella. He knows how to treat a woman, it's something to two of us have in common."

Again, what do you say to that? Jasper seems to have a way with rendering people speechless. I couldn't help but feel comfortable around him though. I felt calm and relaxed, as long he didn't mention Edward, and then I was all butterflies and nerves.

"BELLA!"

Oh God, no no no, why?! I turned to see Mike Newton running towards us.

"Bella, oh Bella, I'm so sorry. The frats told me what I did last night. Oh, Bella! Bella, please forgive me. You know how I get when I drink too much, please please Bella, you know I would never hurt you, never you know, do what I did. I am so sorry. I feel like such an idiot, I..." he cut off when he noticed Jasper, his eyes got wide and his breathing quickened. "You must be the guy from last night, look man, no hard feelings, I've know Bella for a long time, I would never treat her that way, really I'm not like that at all."

"No, I'm not the guy that pounded you last night that would be Edward, Bella's boyfriend. My name is Jasper Hale, Bella's _new friend_." He said politely. But the look on his face said the exact opposite.

Mike looked from Jasper down to me then back to Jasper. "Oh, umm, yeah." He said, looking down at his feet.

"Mike, I forgive you" I said become frustrated, I knew exactly why he was now disappointed. "But, look we have to get to class, have a nice day." I turned around and Jasper followed.

"Well, this is me" I said stopping in front of one of the English buildings. Do you know where you're headed?" I asked Jasper.

"Yes, thank you for allowing me to walk with you this morning." He said bowing his head slightly. He was so cute; I couldn't help but smile for the umpteenth time already today.

"No, thank you, have a good day Jasper." I said turning to walk inside.

Oh great, I though looking at the seating arrangement in the class. There were long tables, two chairs per, just great. I sat at a table toward the back. I started to pull out my new laptop when other student started to file in. After about five minutes, most of the class room had filled and the seat next to me was still empty. I couldn't complain. But all too soon, I felt someone pull out the chair and set something down on the table.

I looked up to see a pretty large, tan boy. His face was gentile and had a boyish look. His hair was shaggy and dark, almost black. He looked at me with bright cheerful eyes. Those, like his hair, looked almost black.

"Jacob Black" he said, his smile brightening the room.

"Bella Swan" like my smile could ever match his. His teeth were so white and perfect. I mean mine were white and straight too, but when he smiled it lit up everything within a five mile radius.

"Jake, dude you didn't tell me you were in this class, idiot" said a boy with the same skin color as Jacob, his hair was buzzed, but still just as dark. He smacked Jacob on the back of the head. Jacob retaliated by grabbing the guy's collar, pulling his down, and whacking him on the side of the head.

Jacob sighed as the guy rubbed his head and sat at the table next to us. "Oh, Quill when will you ever learn?" Jacob said nonchalantly.

Thought the entire class Jacob and his friend Quill had me rolling. The two of them would wait for the teacher to turn around and hit each other. I could see Jacob keeping a tally of how many good hits each of them got.

After about twenty-five minutes of this, Jake finally got out of his seat, grabbed his very heavy very large text book and smashed Quill on the side of the face with it. He hit him so hard it knocked him out of his chair. This was the final straw the other students and I couldn't help but burst into laughter. The teacher, Mrs. Squirrel dropped her dry erase marker and put her hands on her hips.

By the time she turned though Jacob was back in his seat, he was searched out with his hand behind me resting on the back on my chair and his long legs stretched all the way under the seat of the person in front of him. I had my hands covering my face trying to keep my shoulders from shacking with my laughter.

Quill on the other hand was getting up from the floor, "Sorry, ma'am, I, umm, feel asleep." Quill told Mrs. Squirrel as he stood, still rubbing his head.

"How about you get a better night's sleep before coming to me class?!" She said sternly.

The class finally ended. Jake kept his seat and Quill looked straight ahead for the remainder of the class. I got up and gathered my things.

"Hey, Bella, sorry about that, look, I pretty much suck at English, would you like to maybe start a study group or something?" Jacob asked, handing me my books to put away.

"Yeah, sure Jacob, that sounds good. Well, I'll see you around." I said as my cell phone vibrated. I had a text message from Edward! I hurriedly walked away from the table and down the stairs.

Hello beautiful, how is your first day going?

Edward

Wow, he is perfect. I knew I must look like tard walking with a smile the size of Texas across my face, but I didn't care. Boyfriend, who would have thought?

* * *

**Ok, ok so please please comment! Let me know what you think and what you _want_!!**

**Ell**


	5. Chapter 5 Sizing Up

**Hey everyone!! I am sooo sorry for the lack of updating!! This past semester kicked my tail!! But it's over now and I have A LOT of ideas for the story!! And don't worry; we'll be getting to the lemons soon! I'm thinking around chapter 8…maybe 9…then again maybe later…guess you'll have to hang around and wait.**

**Again I own NONE of these characters!**

* * *

Chapter Five

Sizing up

My first day back to class wasn't so bad, and to my relief, Mike wasn't in any of my Monday classes, which meant he wasn't in my Wednesday or my Friday ones either. Now, I cross my fingers for my Tuesday and Thursday Biology and Physical Education classes. Edward and I texted throughout the day, Jasper walked with me from English to Calculus, then I ate lunch with Alice, Angela and Jess, and then to my surprise, Alice was in my final class of the day, History.

"Don't worry about it Bella, Jasper is a history buff, he'll help us." Alice sang as we exited the classroom.

"You don't understand Alice; history goes in one ear and right out the other! I can't remember my own mother's birthday, let alone the day the Berlin Wall fell!" I couldn't believe I had to take stupid history!

"What are you girls arguing about?" I heard a deep husky voice from behind us.

"Oh, Bella here is freaking out over our history class" Alice so loudly informed Emmett.

"Don't worry Jasper will help ya out" Emmett boomed while ruffling my hair.

"Emmett, stop it!" Alice screamed, pushing his huge arm away from my hair. "Her hair looks bad enough without your help, no offense"

"None taken" I insured her.

Then, I saw him. How on Earth I could ever miss that god like form leaning against the wall to our apartment building, a book open in one hand, while the other was tucked away in his pocket. I couldn't help the smile; it was like a reflex now.

"Hey, little bro!" Emmett, yelled as we got closer to Edward. He looked up nonchalantly at his brother and sister, and then his eyes met mine. He closed the book with one hand and moved off the wall as he reached down to grab the strap of his backpack; throwing it over his shoulder he slid the hand still holding his book around my waist.

"How are you" he whispered into my ear as Alice and Emmett started talking about how green everything seemed to be around here, oh and did I mention how loud they spoke.

"Your family has to be loudest people I have ever met" I whispered back, quietly even though I'm sure they wouldn't have heard it even if I spoke in a normal volume.

"Yeah, I know" Edward laughed slightly. It's just those two though; my mom and dad are calm and gentle."

"Like you" I added blurted out without thinking.

"Sure, I guess" He laughed.

We got to my and Alice's room first, so we said our good bye's in the hall.

"I have NEVER in my life seen Edward so happy!" Alice said bouncing over to me as I threw my bag down. "No, I mean really, Bella." She looked at me more seriously now, "Please don't hurt him"

"Alice, I would never dream of it" She squealed and rapped her tiny little arms around me, locking my arms to my side. "Alice…air"

"Oh! Sorry!" Alice giggled, backing away. "So, where do you want to go for dinner?"

"I thought I would cook something, what do you feel like?" I asked going to the refrigerator.

"For ALL of us? Bella, don't be ridiculous, maybe some other night when we've had time to plan it. How about Olive Garden? I know there's one like a mile or so way." I don't think it was a question, she immediately started walking to her room.

"Alice, I can't afford Olive Garden, and its Monday night, couldn't we wait and do this on the weekend?"

"Don't be silly, why would we go to Olive Garden on the weekend? Weekends are for fun and higher class and don't worry about the bill. You have boyfriend remember?" She was pulling out tiny dresses and holding them up to her in front of her full length mirror.

"Yes, thank you Alice, but I can't ask him to pay for my meals." And that was a fact; I hate hate hate people spending money on me.

"Oooo, I like this one!" Alice chirped happily, she even jumped a little. It was a very pretty yellow strapless mini dress with tiny polka dots a few shades darker. "What about you Bella?"

"Isn't that a little dressy, even for Olive Garden?" Alice turned slowly towards me, her eyes as wide as golf balls. I backed away a few steps; the look on her face really did frighten me a little.

"Bella, do you even own a dress?"

I hesitated before answering, fearful of her reaction "No"

Alice pushed past me and ran into my room across the hall. I turned to follow her and as I enter she had my closet door slid open and was shuffling through all the jeans and t-shirts. Then, to my horror she started to throw them out over her shoulders, both of them!

"ALICE!" I screamed, trying to catch the flying cloths.

She stopped and turned with the most devilish smile. How she could turn her beautiful angelic face into that, I will never know. "Shopping!!" she sung in her high pitched voice.

My heart sank to my toes, "Excuse me?"

"Shopping Bella! I am taking you shopping this weekend, but for tonight you will have wear something of mine." I snorted at her joke and crossed my arms over my chest, looking at the wall. But when I looked back at her, her face was set like stone. SHE WAS SERIUSE!

"Are you kidding?! I can't fit into your cloths Alice Cullen!" I think I was hyperventilating, me in one of Alice's dresses, no way! They barely covered her let alone ME!

"I have the perfect one!" She jumped a little again, then grabbed my hand and ran me into her room.

Oh my God, please, don't let him think I'm out of my mind. I prayed as I looked into Alice's full length mirror. I turned a little to the side; the dress was royal blue satin, one shoulder and A-line cut. Oh and did I mention how short it was? Very, barely covered my ass! Alice even went as far as to curl my hair, which I must say I do like.

"Bella, the others are on there here!" I heard Alice call from the other end of the apartment. Ok, here we go!

I walked down the hall slowly, the stiletto's Alice had me in were a death trap, I can tell already. As I appeared, Jasper looked up from Alice, who was fixing his shirt. Emmett and his fiancée Rosalie both looked over from the closed door, but my focus was entirely on the bronze haired God who turned slowly, his mouth parted ever so slightly as he sized me up. I smiled shyly, "You look nice" I told him, and he did. He wore nice distressed jeans with a dark blue graphic tee; a casual off white sport coat finished the look.

"You look…I mean…you" Edward kept getting tongue tied as he looked me up and down.

"What Edward is trying to say is, you look beautiful Bella" Jasper said walking over and kissing my hand lightly.

"More like smoken'!" Emmett hollered, earning him a smack on the arm from Rosalie.

"Thank you" I whispered to Jasper.

Edward stepped forward, offering me his arm; I took it giving him an encouraging smile. I can NOT believe I just did that to Edward! I just rendered him speechless!!

As we walked down the side of the busy street, full of students and cars, I kept hearing what sounded like cats everywhere. I looked up at Rosalie and Alice who were walking ahead of Edward and I, and I couldn't but notice how Rose walked. She was very confident that was plain to tell. Her chin was 

perfectly parallel to the ground and her face was very relaxed. If you ask me she looked pretty snobby and I'm sure she got that all the time. But, I suppose when you're THAT beautiful you ought to flaunt it!

The sun was starting to set and we still had a few blocks to walk to get to the parking deck. As we approached an intersection, there was a large group of people sitting around a low wall the divided the side walk from a frat house. I would say there were about 12 of them all together. Three of them were tossing a football, while the others just laughed and goofed off. As we passed I noticed there were girls mixed in and wow were they gorgeous! I also noticed how they all had that dark russet colored skin, like Jacob and Quil from my English class this morning.

"Bella?" my head shot up when I heard my name come from someone in the group. I immediately found the source, Jacob Black jumped down from his place on the wall. I smiled at him and couldn't help but tell how huge it was.

"Hi Jake" I said as he approached us. "How are you?"

"I'm good." The he stopped dead in his tracks "Wow, Bella, I mean…wow" he said as he too sized me up. "You look hot!"

"And you sound so shocked" I joked.

"No…no. I mean…wow." He laughed and I couldn't stop myself from joining.

I felt an arm wrap around my waist, "OH! Jacob this is my" I hesitated looking up to his face "boyfriend" wow did that sound awesome or what "Edward Cullen." Edward extended his hand and Jake shook it "Edward this is Jacob from my English class"

"Nice to meet you" he said politely "Bella, we really should be going, see you around Jacob." He said as he led me across the street. We walked into the parking deck that seemed to be filled to the breaking point with cars. "So Edward, what are we riding in?" I would sujest my old truck. But Charlie refused to let me drive it up here alone, so I am currently without transportation except what the school offered.

"I have a Volvo" he smiled. Hmmm…

"And what's a Volvo?" ok so I don't my cars, whoop di doo.

He laughed, "It's a car" oooo…nice save there Edward.

"What does it look like?"

"That." He pointed to a rather shinny silver…yep it was a car.

"Very nice" I said as I walked around it like I was looking for something. Well hell, if everyone was going to size me up tonight, I think I'll do the same to Edwards Volvo (my that's a fun word to say, vooolllvvvooo) see how it likes it.

"Bella?" Edward said. I looked up to see he was standing there with the door open and she motioned for me to get in.

"Oh, right. My, you Cullen's are irritable when you're hungry.

* * *

**I know I know SHORT!! But I have a fun idea for the dinner scene so I wanted to give it its own chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it!!**

**Oh! and I LOVE reviews!!**

Ell


	6. Chapter 6 Mushrooms and Meatballs

**

* * *

**

**Alright guys, sorry for the delay, been extremely busy!! Thank you all who have reviewed!! **

**Well, here ya go!! The dinner scene!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Mushrooms and Meatballs

Edward and I arrived at Olive Garden in record time. The man drives like a maniac! There was one time on the way over I thought we were going to jump through time, he was going well over 90! But, we finally pulled into, or well more like raced into a parking spot. As soon as I was sure the Volvo would move no more, I throw myself out and onto the hard black top.

"GROUND" I yelled dramatically, falling to my knees.

"See, I told you he was going to scar her for life" I heard Alice's soft voice approach me from the right.

"Yes, well it wouldn't have been much better riding with you" Jasper said, I could hear the smile I was sure to be on his face.

"Or you!" Emmett's naturally loud voice boomed and I was shaken out of my horror state and snapped my head around to see my friends standing around me.

"Bella sweet heart, please get off the ground before Alice rips you to shreds for dirtying her dress, I would like to have you around a bit longer." There was no mistaking who this voice belong too. His deep smooth words danced around my ears like a lullaby to a child. He stepped in front of me, holding out his strong hand for me to take and I obliged.

We walked through the large double rod iron doors and into a small waiting area. Jasper stepped up to the hostess, informing her of our number.

"She gives it about 25 minutes" he said walking the few feet back to where we stood.

"WHAT?! I'm so freakin hungry I could eat a grizzly bear!" Emmett said rubbing is stomach in a circular motion.

I couldn't help my small giggle as he gave us all a pout. "Please don't encourage him, he will only get worse." Alice warned me as she pulled her GUESS wallet out of her matching GUESS pocket book. "I'll be right back."

Rosalie, who had been silent this whole time, wrapped her arms around her fiancé and kissed him lightly on the cheek. It was too sweet how that tiny little touch automatically settled Emmett down. He pulled her closer to him, resting his chin onto her beautiful golden hair.

"Alright, let's go" Alice said dancing back to our little group. She was closing her wallet as she spoke, "They're ready for us."

It took me a second to realize what she had done and I felt my jaw fall to the ground. Edward gave me a small push on my elbow to get me moving along. He just stared straight ahead with the little crooked grin. How on Earth could they just throw money around like that? Twenty-five minutes wasn't THAT long.

As we walked through what seemed like a entire restaurant, people stopped there eating to stare at us. I suddenly felt very self contiuse as my hands pulled at the hem of my, umm Alice's dress. We finally got to our table, it was large, round, and set up perfectly for six people. I waited for everyone else to pick a spot before I moved. But before I could reach for the chair in front of me, Edward was there, one hand pulling it out as the other guided me him.

There was no else as I looked up into those deep emerald eyes. No hostess, no Alice or Jasper or Emmett and Rosalie, all the guest seace to exist, there was only Edward Cullen. He stepped closer to me, wrapping his strong arms lightly around my waist. I felt week, everything around was going dark, my chest was tight and screamed at me for something, but I wasn't listening, I was engulfed by Edward touch, his lips close to my ear, his hands on my back, his cheek lightly rubbed against mine…

"Breath Bella" he whispered, I gasped quietly, my chest loosening immediately. He let out a little chuckled as he kissed my forehead.

"Alright" Emmett breathed, "Let's get down to business!" He rubbed his hands together before taking up his menu.

"Oh, I'm ready for the bread sticks, there the best thing here" Jasper said, turning in his seat for the waiter.

"Oh, no, it's the salad! De-vine" Alice chirped in, with emphasis on the De and vine.

"What are you getting?" Edward asked me as I skimmed my own menu.

"Umm…I haven't been here in forever." I answered, biting down on my bottom lip, "How about…mushroom ravioli?"

"You're so beautiful when you're thinking" He said. I looked up, shocked at his response to my order.

"Umm…well…" I stumbled, the remembered to look away from his eyes so I could think, "Well, you're just beautiful all the time"

I heard a snort from my left and looked up at Emmett who was sitting on the other side of Rosalie from me, he was pretending to read him menu as he smirked. "You too should write Hallmark cards together, what saps."

"You know Emm, some women like to hear beautiful words, telling them how much their loved and how much there wanted. There is, and I know this might sound Greek to you, but there IS more to love the sex."

Rosalie let out a snort to match Emmett's as they went back to looking over their menus. It amazed me how relationships could so different. Alice and Jasper seemed to have totally internal relationship, while Emmett and Rosalie's was almost completely external…I wonder what type Edward and I have, or will have.

"Hello, sorry for the delay, these break sticks are fresh from the oven!" a boy, that could be no older than me announced as he placed tree baskets on the table. "May I offer you a battle of our signatur wine, straight from Italy, preserved for…"

"No, thank you" Rose cut in, not looking up from her menu. "I would like a glass of white wine please and water." She finished, still not looking at the waiter.

"I'll have a beer and a coke. Thanks man" Emmett cheerful voice eased the awkward moment.

"I'll just have water, thank you" Alice ordered.

"A coke, please" Jasper said, giving the waiter a friendly nod.

"What? Come on Jazz have a beer with me" Emmett said in a pressuring voice.

"Sorry Emm, but someone has to drive back."

"Alice just ordered water!"

"I meant you and Rose"

"It's just on beer and one glass of wine" Rose shot back, finally looking up to give Jasper an evil glare.

"Still, it isn't safe, and I would really like to have my brother a little longer" was Alice's retort, mirroring Rosalie's expression.

"I'll take coke" Edward's voice rose over Rosalie's' to lighten the mood a bit for the poor waiter.

"And I'll have a coke too" I said, giving the waiter, who's name tag read Chris, a small smile.

"No problem, I'll be right back."

He walked away from the table; looking back a few times at us, poor guy, I bet that was disturbing…

I looked down to see two baskets of bread sticks gone and immediately reached over and grabbed one for myself before the vultures returned. The taste was unbelievable as I bit down, the garlic just right, the bread practically melted in my mouth.

Emmett let out a large breath, "Hmmm…garlic, keeps the vampires away!!"

The waiter was back in record breaking time, he have each of us our drinks and poured Rosalie her wine. It amazed me how he didn't even card her, didn't even ask her age.

"So, is everyone ready to order?" Chris said in what I could tell was a fake cheerful voice.

"Yes, I think we are" Edward answered in his usual polite manor. "I'll take the three meat lasagna, please and my lovely date would like the mushroom ravioli, thank you" he ordered, taking up my menu and his to hand back to Chris.

Jasper was next, "We will share the tree cheese ziti, thank you" he finished, handing the waiter both he and Alice's menus.

"Yeah, I'll take the large order of spaghetti and meatballs" Emmett said, handing his menu up to Chris.

Rose was last, "I'll have a caser salad, little Cesar"

We spent the little time it took for our food to cook, talking, eating breadsticks, and joking around. Emmett's, one beer turned into four before Chris returned with our dinner. He was sure to give me mine himself. His eyes raked over my bare shoulders…and below my neck. I scooted closer to Edward, raping my right arm around his.

Edward looked up and Chris, let back down at me, he placed a kiss my head, then unwrapped his napkin and placed it in his lap. I looked around the table to see them all, even Emmett do the same. I couldn't help my cheesy grin at the thought of Emmett or Rosalie for that matter, with manors.

Chris gave each of us our cheese and left the table. I was about to place my first bite of the delicious meal when I felt a hand on my leg, no my thigh. I stopped for a second, my heart pounding, the blood in my veins stopped flowing at the warm, soft feeling of this hand.

I tried to play it off, popping the piece of mushroom in my mouth.

"Bella? Earth to Bella!" I heard Alice from across the table. I looked, my eyes focusing to see everyone, except Edward, staring at me.

"Umm…" I cleared my throat, "Sorry, were you saying something?"

"Yes, silly! I was saying, you, Rose, and I should go shopping this weekend! I haven't been in ages and it'll be a good bonding day for us all." She said, eyeing Rose at that last part. I looked over at her, to see her back focused on her salad.

"Umm, yeah, sure Alice." The hand was still there…not moving…on my thigh…my almost bare thigh…

I went back to my food, while Alice and Emmett conversed. What was Edward doing? I…not that I didn't like it, no I…I don't know what I feel about it. I, well it scared me at first, but now…now I wander how far…

I was about to put another bit in my mouth when the hand suddenly moved…up. I jerked my left hand, the one hold the piece of mushroom and ravioli, covered in sauce. The piece flew off…right at the person sitting next to me.

Rosalie screamed, my mushroom landed right between her breasts, sliding down her dress. I gasped, everything went silent.

"You, stupid little girl, this is Prada! Oh my God!" Rosalie was very upset, trying hard to gently lift the piece out with her fingers.

"Here, let me help!" Emmett said, laughing silently, he grabbed Roses shoulder and persuaded to "help" her get the mushroom out from between her breast..

"Rose, you know, calling my girlfriend a stupid little girl isn't nice." Edward voice came from my other side; I looked over to see a large piece of his lasagna balancing on a spoon. "She is most certainly not stupid, and if I do say so myself", he looked me up down slightly, "she isn't at all little and any of the right places, now…I must be a gentleman and defend my lady." He catapulted the lasagna at Rose, it landed right in her lap.

"EDWARD!" She screamed, standing up. "Emmett! Do something!" she said hitting him on the shoulder while waving her other hand like a child not getting their way.

So what does Emmett do, he takes a handful of his spaghetti and hurls it at Edward, but Edward dodged it. Wow, was he quick. Suddenly I had cheesy baked ziti flying at m face! I was hit, everywhere. Alice had another hand full ready by the time I looked up to see where the shrapnel had come from. Jasper and Emmett were at in, Edward got Alice, but then Rose grabbed my shoulder and smeared my own food on my bare skin!

This was war! An all out food fight! Right smack dab in the middle of a packed Olive Garden. Soon, other tables were joining, the waiters were standing at the sides, not sure what to do. The manager was running around asking people to stop while catching flying plates and cups.

I had just sent the rest of my meal at Alice when I felt a hand on my back; I turned to look face to face at the most dirty beautiful creature known to man, by boyfriend, Edward Cullen. I reached up and pressed my lips firmly to his, I tasted all the sauces and cheeses of the restaurant, but it was still the most sensual kiss we had shared yet.

**So, I hope it was worth the wait!! Please review!**

**THANKS!!**

* * *


End file.
